


【虫贱】Child's play.

by AIGRET



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET
Summary: 年龄操作。SP（24）xDP（15）性侵提及。（有点脏的）Hurt/Comfort梗。





	【虫贱】Child's play.

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄操作。SP（24）xDP（15）  
> 性侵提及。（有点脏的）Hurt/Comfort梗。

“……我可以睡在这里吗？”

Peter从浅眠中惊醒，恍惚间看到眼前立着一个模模糊糊的影子，月光虚虚勾勒出一片几近透明的轮廓，那看上去像是披着白纱的林间精灵或者是凄美的水鬼。他有一瞬间以为自己在做梦。

小小的身影凑近了一点，借着微弱的光芒，Peter看清那张因为胆怯而惨白的面孔，漂亮得像人偶的天蓝色眼睛中闪烁着晦暗难明的情绪，与同龄人相比更加修长消瘦的男孩抱着枕头，站在床边委屈地瞪着他。

就像是潘多拉打开魔盒，瞬间所有的记忆蜂拥而出，Peter立刻回想起白天发生的一切。

Wade Winston Wilson.

还有他那个有恋童癖的混账叔叔，他身上层层叠叠的伤痕，外伤和更加难以启齿的那些。

Wade套不上Peter宽大的睡裤，两条细白的腿直接从松垮的睡衣下面支了出来，斑驳红肿的瘀痕一览无余，触目惊心——但又带着极具暴力美学的色气。

年轻的超级英雄知道自己帮不了什么，但仍然一厢情愿地希望能抚平这个暂住在他家的小孩的伤痕。于是他清了清嗓子，用最温柔的声音轻声问道：“睡不着吗，Wade？”

“嗯……”也许是Peter的错觉，也许是因为夜晚勾起了Wade并不美好的回忆，他总觉得眼前的小孩跟白天那个什么都不在乎的混世魔王大相径庭。Wade吸了吸鼻子，低声道：“我想跟你睡觉。”

Peter愣了一下，对，没错，蜘蛛侠对自己有很高的道德标准，但成年人免不了想歪了一下，但看看小孩那张稚气犹存的面孔，他又为自己的念头感到羞愧，说话时眼神几乎不敢落在Wade身上。

“呃……我想这没问题。”Peter答道。他掀开被子的一角，小孩像是得到鼓励一样，动作迅速地钻了进去，顺势抱住了他的脖子。

天啊。Peter呼吸几乎为之一滞。这个动作让他们之间几乎没有一丝距离，两层薄薄的睡衣布料根本隔绝不了什么，带着体温的皮肤紧密贴在一起，就像是本就如此契合。他努力闭上眼睛，心里默念着快点睡觉，控制自己不去看Wade的脸，像壁画上的小天使一样灿金色的头发。但Wade偏偏不那么安分，少年整个人几乎陷在体型比他大了一圈的成年人怀里，光裸的大腿有意无意地抵在Peter的腿根处。

Peter想推开他，但害怕因此再次伤害对方而错失良机，上帝知道如果在一个他应该扮演宽厚温柔的兄长角色的场合，他却不合时宜地硬了起来，他会有多想杀了自己的。

但是生理上的本能不是那么容易控制的，即使是对蜘蛛侠来说也一样。

Peter不否认他的确很喜欢Wade，看到他伤痕累累却笑得满不在乎时会有抱抱他的冲动，Peter甚至为Wade经常性失控伤害他人的举动自然地找了借口——他只是缺乏关爱和一点管教的孩子，不是吗？

但——但这种喜欢绝对不能变成别的——你知道，情欲层面的。

Peter深呼吸几遍，暗暗祈祷下面那玩意控制住自己。然而——

“Spiiiiidyyyyy——”

Wade正处于变声期，绵软与沙哑诡异地交织的声音响了起来。Peter想这大概就是养一个小孩，尤其是Wade这样的问题儿童的糟糕之处，你不得不经常思考：他在作什么妖？他又在作什么妖？

“怎么了？”Peter试图让自己的声音听上去平静而沉稳。

“我还是睡不着。”Wade湛蓝色的眼珠狡黠地转动着，双手环住Peter的脖颈，“我们能不能来干些别的？”

哦，不。闭上你的嘴，别往下说了。Peter几乎是在心里尖叫起来，但他却无法控制自己的眼睛不随着Wade的动作移动。

“我想让你操我。”Wade显然没有接收到超级英雄的祈祷，并且就算接收到了他也不会在乎的。

“你会同意的对吧？”Wade看到Peter皱起的眉，脱口而出：“嘿，我的经验很丰富的，绝对能让你爽到，呃，难道你也是下面的那个？不是？你忍心拒绝一个热情的女孩儿？”

Peter跑神了一会，想到说他是烦人虫子的家伙们真应该都来看看Wade Wilson。

但Wade永远不会在乎对方是否在听，他一边继续喋喋不休，一边用白嫩的小腿去蹭Peter，满意地听到落在头顶的呼吸变得粗重。“哇哦，你可真大，我觉得你可以顶到我的肚子。”

Peter抓住他的脚踝，固定住Wade不安分的腿——他想看起来严厉一点但是失败了——警告道：“听话的孩子已经乖乖睡觉了。”

Wade眨眨眼，语气十分无辜地说：“可是我喜欢你，我想要你，我知道你也喜欢我，那为什么不操我呢？”

Peter试图向他解释，“喜欢不只有这一种，我们是朋友，我当然喜欢你，但这不是那种喜欢——”蜘蛛侠在把事情越弄越乱之前及时闭上了嘴。

事实证明Wade的思维——尽管超级英雄并不认可——比蜘蛛侠来得清晰得多，他立刻反驳道：“喜欢就应该上床的spidey，如果你都硬不起来，怎么证明你喜欢我？”

Peter愣了几秒，对于跟一个小孩谈论这种话题感到一丝窘迫：“不，Wade，喜欢不一定要上床，就像父母对孩子一样……”

“可你并不是我父母。不过如果你在床上喜欢这种梗的话，我也可以配合你，真的，daddy——”Wade突然压着嗓子甜腻地叫了一句，圆眼透过长睫毛自下而上盯着Peter，那感觉就像不知道自己在作恶的海妖。

“……”快点想点什么办法结束这个话题吧，求你了。感到自己的自制力受到挑战的Peter在心里绝望地哀嚎起来。

也许在安静对视的情况下即使最微小的动作也放大了无数倍，也许是突然间福至心灵，Peter发现Wade抱住他的手在无意识地轻轻颤抖，像猎物挣扎时不受控制地震颤蛛网。

他突然就明白Wade为什么要这么做了。

他把对方缠着自己的手拆开，换来小孩一个错愕的眼神，然后张开双臂，借着年龄带来的体型优势，把Wade整个抱入怀中，尖尖的下巴抵在他的肩膀上。

Wade显然是被Peter的举动弄懵了，就那么乖乖地让他抱着。Wade被他身上那种干净得更像是大男孩的气息包裹起来，就像正躺在大片流金的麦田中或者被一大团棉花拥抱着。

“别怕。”

Peter突然开口道。Wade搞不清楚这不明不白的一句是怎么跑出来的，鉴于就算是他这个时候也不忍心用嘴炮煞风景，他眨眨眼，没说话。

“我不会抛下你的，永远不会。向你发誓。你不需要用身体来交换。”

Peter察觉到小孩一直紧绷着的身体慢慢放松下来，相对于同龄人更偏向于瘦削的肩膀抽动了两下。因为角度问题，他看不到Wade的脸颊，也不知道他是不是在抽泣，他没有询问，只是轻轻地拍拍他的后背。

“因为我爱你。”


End file.
